But Just Ourselves
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Puede que Dean sea el elegido del Cielo y deseado por el Infierno, pero la Muerte lo entiende. Traducción autorizada por waldorph. Destiel.


Traducción autorizada por **waldorph**

**Resumen: **Puede que Dean sea el elegido del Cielo y deseado por el Infierno, pero la Muerte lo entiende.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**But Just Ourselves**

* * *

Ella ladea la cabeza, observando.

Él fue quien se salió con la suya. Para él, esto significa que ella es como una aliada: una confidente.

Lo es, pero únicamente porque Dean sólo está realmente cómodo en la muerte.

La vida humana lo asombra, aquellos que no respetan su santidad conocen sus finales tardíos.

Él es casi un aliado. Un camarada, ligera empatía en una cáscara muy frágil.

Él los intriga —al Cielo, al Infierno, a aquellos que habitan en ambos. Dean Winchester, que conoce la Muerte, es elegido por el Cielo y querido por el Infierno.

No ha habido un mortal como Dean Winchester en este mundo ni siquiera desde el comienzo. Ella tendría que forzar su memoria para seleccionar su equivalente en cualquiera de los mundos desde que el tiempo comenzó a existir.

—Lo destruirán —dice ella—. Sam Winchester y tú compiten para ver quién lo destruirá primero. Uno por deber y uno por amor.

Ella le examina con la mirada.

—No estoy segura de cuál de ustedes es por qué emoción —admite.

Ha conocido a este ángel por muchos nombres, recientemente como Cassiel, ahora Castiel para adaptarse a la nueva lengua del mundo cuando camina por la Tierra.

—Sam Winchester está volviéndose un problema —coincide él.

Ella se voltea hacia él. SU luz es más blanca que la de cualquier alma que podría tomar nunca, un azul cristalino definido y bordeado de dorado.

Se pregunta si para él ella parece el espectro que Dean vio por primera vez, o si percibe el semblante que ha elegido.

Tessa se ha convertido en su personalidad favorita, cálida, envolvente, segura. La personalidad que convenció a Dean Winchester de aceptar la muerte.

Se pregunta si tal vez este semblante es como una cicatriz de batalla para ser solicitada y usada con orgullo; de alguna manera, Dean Winchester posee a Tessa.

Pero está bien. Porque la muerte ha tenido dominio sobre Dean Winchester toda su vida, persuasiva y observadora, circundante.

No es la parca local, aunque podría serlo, la muerte de Dean Winchester no es predecible. Pero ella es su parca, un lujo que se permite, que sus hermanos conceden.

Ella es su abrazo final, y él le pertenece. Al mirar al ángel, piensa que tal vez Castiel también es propiedad de Dean.

—Lo protegerás —murmura ella.

—Lo intentaré —concuerda él irónicamente, y ambos comparten una sonrisa breve porque saben que Dean se lanza de precipicios sin pensarlo; y que cuando lo hace, allí siempre está uno de los dos para atraparlo.

* * *

—¡Es una mordida de _cascabel!_ —suelta Sam—. Dean, tenemos que ir al hospital...

—¿Con qué camión? —demanda Dean—. ¿Con el que se escapó el demonio? Qué plan tan brillante, Sammy.

Sam le lanza una mirada furiosa. No puede usar sus poderes aquí, y Tessa está sentada en una roca, mirando en derredor el desierto, Dean está acostado sobre su espalda, sereno a pesar de la mordida y de la preocupación de su hermano.

—Ey —le dice él.

Ella sonríe. —Este no es tu tiempo de morir, Dean Winchester.

—Aw, me extrañaste —dice él riendo.

Sam no puede oírla. Mira a Dean como si estuviera loco.

—Lo tengo bajo control —le dice Castiel a ella.

—Lo sé —le responde. Observa cuando él toma la pierna de Dean en sus manos, un resplandor corredizo y dorado rodeándolo todo.

No es algo que Uriel aprobaría. Lo mismo es con ella.

—Él es mi responsabilidad —responde el ángel con una posesividad que habla de muchos argumentos sobre el tema.

Sus dedos permanecen más tiempo del necesario en el interior del muslo de Dean, y sus alas lo rodean, resguardándolo de Sam.

Ella no sabe si él está consciente de lo que hace, pero entonces él la mira, y sí.

Lo sabe.

* * *

Los conflictos (tal y como son) del Cielo no le incumben. Pero se desliga del tirón de la Tierra y se sienta para ver mientras Castiel demuestra su fuerza como ser de primera orden.

_Dean está confundido,_ argumenta.

_Es necesario que tengamos cuidado._

_Hacer planes,_ suspira él, _no sirve de nada, porque no hay plan que Dean Winchester no pueda arruinar._

Hay un susurro, un atisbo de que esto podría ser un error.

_Es algo positivo,_ responde el ángel, su voz pesada, hermosa y terrible, tan terrible. _No fue elegido por su salvajismo. Fue elegido por _él.

Hay pequeños detalles, repiques como campanas plateadas insinuando que Castiel está demasiado involucrado, que reemplazaría su voluntad con la de Dios, que haría a Dean campeón de la guerra a su propia semejanza en lugar de la divina.

—Lo conocí —le informa su compañero de hoy. Su nombre es Li Xin y tiene un rostro delicado y hermoso—. Es un muchacho fuerte.

—El más fuerte.

—¿Crees que es verdad? ¿Castiel caerá por el bien del mayor de los Winchester?

Tessa había olvidado que odiaba a sus colegas por los chismosos que podían llegar a ser.

—Creo —dice en voz baja—, que Dean no responderá a nadie más, ni a ningún otro método que al de Castiel.

Así es como se encuentra en la guerra, aliada con un ángel por (si fueran humanos) el amor de un muchacho.

* * *

Está en la zona.

Esto significa que está en 2010, y puede sentir el alma de Dean Winchester cerca.

Envuelve a otra alma en su abrazo, una niña de dos años, se cayó por un tobogán y se rompió el cuello; es demasiado joven para luchar contra ella y está dispuesta a creer en una sonrisa y una mirada tranquilizadora.

Alza la cabeza, fluye y observa en silencio.

Su amor es platónico. Afectuoso, posesivo, casi maternal. Ella es la muerte, no hay nada sexual sobre la muerte, aunque puede ser sexualizada. Pero no puede ser sexual, explicó esto con frecuencia en el siglo pasado, lo que la haría preocuparse por el bienestar de la generación si realmente le importara.

El de Castiel no.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde su última visita, trata de ordenar las cosas de manera cronológica y ve que han sido seis meses. Que la guerra está agitándose bajo la superficie de la Tierra, que el Infierno está resistiendo y el Cielo está presionando.

Cree que es posible que Dean fuese elegido para ser el campeón de la gente, de este mundo, así como también está destinado a ser el instrumento del Cielo.

Ve cuando el ángel muerde la clavícula de Dean, cuando la cabeza de éste cae hacia atrás para permitirlo, para sentir el placer en la acción. Mientras, sus piernas se estiran, su ropa esparcida por la habitación del motel...

Sam no está allí.

Sam no ha estado allí por un mes.

Castiel penetra el cuerpo de Dean una y otra vez, movimientos cortos y giros lentos de sus caderas, desarmándolo y recomponiéndolo, con una caricia, un roce de labios. Su espalda brilla con sudor, ambos cabellos húmedos y un sonrojo en las mejillas de Dean mientras gime y jadea, balbuceando palabras como «por favor», «sí» y «Cas».

Observa cuando ambos terminan —Dean antes que Castiel— y se queda en guardia (aunque no es eso oficialmente) mientras ambos duermen, acurrucados uno sobre el otro.

Este es el momento antes de la tormenta.

Será un año ajetreado para ella.

* * *

Acoge espectadores inocentes, almas poseídas, demonios, ángeles. Algunos braman contra ella, pero esta es una guerra apocalíptica y ella y sus hermanos no dejarán nada atrás, es su trabajo limpiar el campo de juego para que mucho más actores puedan aparecer y tomar sus lugares, todo decreciendo y fluyendo sin indulgencia o favor de un lado sobre el otro.

Más allá de todo, la Muerte debe ser neutral.

Ella no es una buena parca, porque se mantiene próxima a Dean, lo ve gritar y discutir sobre planes, frustrar a Bobby Singer y acabar con la paciencia del anfitrión del Cielo.

Ganará esta guerra por sus propios términos, cualquier otra cosa no sería una victoria ante sus ojos.

Y ella sonríe cuando ve con cuánta desesperación es necesitado, porque ellos acceden.

* * *

La guerra se prolonga por dos años.

—Estoy cansado —le dice él.

Ha estado rodeado de tanta muerte, su alma tan acariciada por el amor de Castiel, que ahora puede verla sin necesidad de estar muerto o muriendo.

Tal vez su lógica es menos graciosa de lo que pensó: tal vez de verdad está muriendo continuamente y ella le es visible porque se acerca el final.

—Lo sé —responde ella.

—Sam está tratando de cruzar la puta división —suspira, frotándose la cara—. Quiere hablar sobre una promesa.

Ambos saben cuál. La que se hizo justo después de la muerte de John Winchester. Dean había estado siendo condescendiente y Sam había estado borracho, pero no dejaba de ser una promesa y Sam no dejaría que Dean lo olvidara.

(—Por favor, Dean, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Tienes que prometerlo.

—Lo prometo.)

El truco está en si Sam habla en serio, recuerda lo que es ser humano y estar tan asustado, o si sólo está jugando con su hermano como puede, instándole a salir del lugar en que está seguro.

* * *

Es una trampa.

Dean está armado con el Colt, su alma ya no es tan humana, está bendecido como el Mesías (y pensar que dos mil años después las personas podrían estar rezándole a Dean Winchester como le rezan a Jesús).

Está rodeado por ángeles: Israfel, Castiel, Paschar, Colopatiron, Ezequiel, Uriel. Ella le sonríe cariñosamente a su Dean, él es más hermoso que todos los ángeles.

También está furioso.

Gritos de las fuerzas del Infierno surgen de un humo opresivo que les sirve de pantalla, humo que ella reconoce, y están demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca a los ángeles distraídos.

Y ella pierde su neutralidad.

No es Castiel quien cae.

Es ella.

Grita en batalla con su guadaña en mano y comienza a segar.

Espera ser marginada, esquivada.

Es seguida.

La Muerte ha elegido su lado en el apocalipsis.

* * *

El Infierno es contenido.

Dean Winchester sobrevive y las parcas se retiran.

—Pensé que iría contigo —le dice él.

Él se quedará en la tierra por un rato más, hasta que se acostumbre a lo que se ha convertido, a lo que puede hacer.

Algún día regresará a la Tierra, cuando Sam vuelva a emerger del Infierno, rompiendo los Sellos. Hasta entonces, existirá en algún lugar intermedio, cazando con Castiel a su lado por la eternidad.

Fuera del alcance de ella por siempre.

—Eso pensé yo también —concuerda, tocándole el rostro.

—No te desaparezcas por mucho —ordena él

Ella lo envuelve en sus brazos, y él se aferra a ella. Ella presiona un beso de bendición en su frente.

No se mantendrá distante. Puede que él camine con ángeles, pero es suyo. Le pertenece a la Muerte.

Castiel besa a Dean en los labios, y juntos caminan entre las estrellas.

Ella visita de vez en cuando.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Mis agradecimientos a AmiDela por hacer de beta.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
